No lo puedo evitar
by clowdark
Summary: Desde el primer momento en el que te tuve en mis brazos y te vi un sentimiento de amor nació el amor de una madre a un hijo o eso era lo que pensaba, cuanto mas tiempo paso este sentimiento creció a una velocidad alarmante, no comprendía este sentimiento hasta que fue muy tarde no era amor de una madre a un hijo era el amor de una mujer a un hombre yo amaba a mi HIJO
1. Prologo

**Disclaimer: No poseo** **ningún derecho sobre los personajes de Naruto que sean utilizados en este fic. el derecho total sobre los personajes le pertenece a su creador Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

 **Prologo**

Loca, enferma y desquiciada, esas tres palabras aparecían llevar su nombre por todos lados, después de todo la definan perfectamente y eso no lo podía negar aun que lo quisiera.

Loca: por ese hombre de piel bronceada con unos músculos bien definidos, cabello rubio desordenado, de ojos azules y con tres marcas en cada mejilla que asemejan a los bigotes de un gato de ese hombre que siempre le brindaba un espectáculo de 1,80 de pura perfección masculina.

Enferma: por ese amor que sentía y no podía profesar y gritar a todo el mundo.

Desquiciada: por que estar en este tipo de situación tan impensable e imposible la cual le causaba ansiedad y terror.

Si, este tipo de situación no le pasaba a cualquiera, después de todo de quien estaba enamorada no era cualquier hombre y por ello cada vez que podía se recriminaba diciendo " _Pudo haber sido cualquier hombre o mujer...pero...por que...por que tuve que enamorarme de el...de mi propio hijo"_ y siempre justo después de decir esto las mismas palabras: Loca, enferma y desquiciada salían a flote en su mente llevando el nombre de Kushina Uzumaki por todos lados.

Así es Kushina Uzumaki esta enamorada de su hijo

Pero que podia hacer ya no había marcha atrás para este tipo de sentimientos prohibidos que sentía por su hijo y aun que pudiera no lo haría después de todo aun que ella se recriminaba y se auto-torturaba mentalmente diciéndose así misma que estaba mal y que debía tratar de olvidar estos sentimientos, una parte de ella fantaseaba con que su hijo la tomara con sus grandes y fuertes brazos y la hiciera suya en una candente sesión de sexo desenfrenado.

Una guerra era lo que se libraba dentro de Kushina todos los días, por un lado los sentimientos incestuosos y por el otro la lógica y la e insistente culpabilidad que le traía la misma, esta pelea ya se había estado librando a lo largo de los años exactamente durante los 16 años de vida que tenia su hijo y la cual se intensifico al morir su esposo, su lado incestuoso tomo mas fuerza con el pasar de los años y estuvo a punto de ganar pero antes de que pudiera siquiera gritar victoria su hijo repentinamente había decidido irse a estudiar al extranjero al cumplir los 16 años.

Este suceso causo que la guerra interna quedara en una tregua temporal, durante un tiempo después de que su hijo se fue trato de remplazar e olvidar todos los sentimientos por su hijo trato con todo tipo de hombres desde los mas jóvenes hasta los casados pero cada vez que tan siquiera pretendía darles solo un simple beso no podía por que veía la cara de su hijo en su mente, probo y probo durante 1 año después se dio por vencida todo estuvo tranquilo por 3 años hasta poco después que recibió una llamada de su hijo diciendo que volvería ese mismo año.

Hoy era el día que su hijo volvería y como buena madre que era fue a buscar su hijo al aeropuerto y hay es donde esta historia comienza.

* * *

 **Jejejejej... hola que tal? que les pareció? les gusto? es muy corto? este es mi primer fic.**

 **Ase mucho que quería leer un fic. con un trama algo mas menos así pero no hay muchos que digamos así que decidí hacer el mío.**

 **Por favor no sean muy duros con migo soy un humilde noob queriendo hacer una buena historia entretenida y si aun después de haber dicho esto quieren decírmelas con mas ganas aun, solo aviso que puede que me convierta en un masoquista por que no me detendré por nada.**


	2. Mi hijo a vuelto

**Disclaimer: No poseo** **ningún derecho sobre los personajes de Naruto que sean utilizados en este fic. el derecho total sobre los personajes le pertenece a su creador Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 1: MI HIJO A VUELTO**

* * *

Aeropuerto de Japón-Tokyo 10:00 am.

Se movía caminando de lado a lado a veces se sentaba, para luego enseguida volverse a aparar, murmuraba algunas cosas para si misma revisaba la hora en su reloj de mano se quedaba quieta unos momentos y volvía a repetir las mismas acciones casi como si fuera una película rayada que repetir la misma escena una y otra vez, ya llevaba una hora haciendo lo mismo y llamaba tanto la atención que algunos guardias de seguridad se habían acercado a preguntarle si todo estaba en orden a lo que ella respondía diciendo " _todo esta bien"_ les daba una sonrisa que los asía sonrojar y se retiraban sin mas.

Las mujer hermosas ya de por si llaman la atención de las personas que les rodean solo con su belleza, piel clara y tersa, ojos de un extraño color gris-violeta, cabello largo de color rojo que le llegaba a unos bien formados glúteos, iba vestida con una falda negra que le llegaba a las rodillas dejando ver sus piernas largas y torneadas, tenia una blusa blanca que se le pegaba al cuerpo mostrando unos deseables pechos de copa C casi bordeando la copa D y encima de su blusa un saco negro o en pocas palabras el típico conjunto de una mujer ejecutiva, esta definitivamente es la descripción de una belleza que cualquiera voltearía a ver si pasara junto a ti pero esta vez su belleza no era la que llamaba la atención si no el teatrito que hacia sin parar.

 _-Que are cuando lo vea-_ se paro _-Hay dios y si trajo una novia-_ se sentó - _No creo no me dijo nada- se volvió a parar_ - _3 años pasaron como reaccionare cuando lo vea_ \- empezó a caminar en círculos _-Hay dios estoy muy nerviosa-_

Si, esta belleza pelirroja era nada mas que Kushina Uzumaki que se encontraba en estos momentos esperando a la llegada de su hijo.

 _-Ya son las 10-_ volteo a todas partes tratando de encontrarlo _-Ya debería haber llegado, me dijo que su vuelo llegaba a esta hora-_ volvió a checar la hora es su reloj de mano _-Y si le sucedió algo?-_

Sacudió su cabeza un par de veces, tenia que calmarse por dios, se sentó respiro hondo y espero pacientemente, trato de distraer su mente pensando que le cocinaría para la cena solo para terminar pensando en una fantasía donde su hijo la tomaba salvajemente sobre la mesa de la cocina, lentamente su fantasía la había atrapado y la hizo olvidar en donde se encontraba, sus manos temblaban mientras que peligrosamente se acercaban a su zona intima para satisfacer su lujuria, pero cuando estaba a cuantos centímetros, antes de siquiera pudiera pensar en como se tocaría el sonido de su celular la había sacado de su fantasía, agradeció mentalmente ya que si no la paraban ella no sabia que hubiera pasado.

Sin pensar mas en ello contesto el teléfono.

 _-Kaa-san ya llegue al aeropuerto-_

Kushina al escuchar la voz de su hijo se petrifico

 _-Kaa-san donde estas? a un no llegas?-_

seguía sin responder

 _-Kaa-san? se habrá contestado solo?-_

Y sin que pudiera decir algo su hijo termino la llamada.

Solo unas pequeñas palabras y ya esta fantaseando con su hijo susurrándole al oído de como la haría suya en diferentes posiciones y lugares, de verdad era una pervertidad total es mas juraría haber sentido su aliento a través del teléfono, solo unas pocas palabras y ya habían causado tal efecto en ella, si eso sucede por su voz que sucedería si lo tuviera en persona, ni siquiera se lo podía imaginar y eso le causaba un sentimiento entre culpa y exitación que le hacia mella en su mente torturándola sin descanso.

 _-Kyaaaaaa!-_

 _-Ya lo vistes te dije que era guapo-_

 _-Guapo? pero que dices este es el hombre mas sexi que e visto-_

 _-Sera modelo?-_

 _-Oye ve y dile algo-_

 _-Por que yo ve tu, ademas no ves que es extranjero, yo no se hablar ingles-_

 _-Aaaaaaa quisiera haber prestado mas atención en las clases de ingles-_

 _-Decidido mañana a clases de ingles-_

La discusión entre las dos muchachas había atraído la atención de varias personas mas bien de varias mujeres las cuales voltearon ver al susodicho e inmediatamente empezaron a hablar entre susurros cosa como: _-Ya lo viste-_ o _-Deberíamos ir a hablar con el-_ también cosas como _-mira esos brazos-_ o _-sexi, rubio y de ojos azules, justo lo que me receto el doctor-_ palabras como esas atraían la atención de mas mujeres y en cuestión de segundos una gran cantidad de mujeres se habían reunido haciendo un circulo al rededor del _-espécimen masculino perfecto-_ como le decían.

 _-_ ** _Rubio de ojos azules?_** _-_

Esa sencilla descripción había por fin llamo la atención de Kushina, que ya había escuchado todo el alboroto que hacían las mujeres desde un inicio pero ella no estaba como para ver a un mocoso cualquiera, después de todo en ese momento estaba pensado que hacer con lo relacionado con lo de su hijo bueno hasta antes de escuchar la descripción del chico.

Sacudió su cabeza un par de veces respiro hondo y suspiro.

 _-_ ** _No, no es el, es pura coincidencia hay muchos rubios de ojos azules_** _-_ se dijo mientras posaba su mano sobre su corazón _-_ ** _Por dios casi me da un infarto_** _-_ paso su mano por el cuello.

 _-Oye ya vistes esas marcas que tiene en sus mejillas-_

 _-Si, le dan un toque tierno-_

La han desarmado, no existia excusa alguna que se pudiera decir para ignorar que de quien estaban hablado era efectivamente su hijo, su corazón latía a mil por hora, que aria? escaparía para no sucumbir su lado incestuoso o iría corriendo a abrazar a su hijo que amaba y deseaba, otra vez dentro de ella la batalla que había estado en una tregua temporal durante 3 años se empezaba a tambalear como una torre de naipes.

 _-Kaa-san? KAA-SAN!-_

Su hijo la había encontrado, ya no podía huir estaba entra la espada y la pared así que opto por su única que existía elijo la espada, voltio su rostro para ver su a hijo pero lo que vio no fue a su hijo si no su perdición, cabello rubio despeinado, una sonrisa jovial, unas lindas marcas en cada mejilla, piel bronceada, unos bellos ojos azul profundo, llevaba puesto una camiseta de lycra color blanca la cual se le pegaba al cuerpo mostrando la buena musculatura de su abdomen plano, de cuello v con mangas largas arremangadas hasta el codo mostrando unos brazos fuertes unos jeans negros y zapatos negros, si esa era su perdición y lo peor de todo su perdición tenia nombre y era Naruto Uzumaki...su hijo.

Tan pronto como lo vio Kushina, sus ojos escanearon de arriba a abajo el cuerpo de su hijo y justo cuando termino de grabar su imagen en su memoria empezó a considerar muy seriamente los pros y los contra de llevar a su hijo a cualquier rincón oscuro y tocar con sus manos ese hermoso y trabajado cuerpo, cuando estaba apunto de decidir fue sacada forzosamente de sus pensamientos al sentir como era aprisionada en un gran abrazo que provenía de su hijo.

 _-Te extrañe tanto Kaa-san-_ susurro _-No sabes cuanto me hiciste falta-_

Esa acción la tomo totalmente desprevenida y mas las palabras que pronuncio muy cerca de su oído.

 _-Y-yo tam-también te extrañe-_ su voz Temblaba del nerviosismo y la excitación

Aprovechando el abrazo, la pelirroja paso sus manos por toda la espalda de Naruto y aspiro la esencia de su olor, si este era su cuerpo y este su olor, bueno tal vez un poco mas varonil de lo que recordaba pero el mismo, unos momentos después y para el disgusto de Kushina su hijo la libero del abrazo y el pido que le guiara al auto que quería ver su casa de nuevo.

Durante el transcurso al auto Naruto le había iniciado a contar un poco lo que había vivido en el extranjero, sobre como fueron sus primeros días en el extranjero, sobre la escuela en la que asistía, los tipos de maestros que con los que se encontró, Kushina oía atentamente todo lo que le decía su hijo pero había un tema en especial que quería escuchar desde que empezó a hablar de la escuela, al llegar al auto Naruto metió sus maletas al auto se subió y emprendieron su camino a casa, en el transcurso Naruto seguía hablando de sus experiencias fuera mientras Kushina reía de las diferentes incoherencias a que decía su hijo mientras maldecía a uno que otro maestro que le cayo mal, luego le contó de los peculiares amigos que había echo, con los amigos no había ningún problema, el problema apareció cuando empezó a hablarle de las amiguitas que tenia o como les decía Kushina entre susurros y maldiciones, _lagartonas come hombres_ , mas de una vez interrumpió a su hijo para preguntarle la relación que mantenía con cada una de ellas.

Con la platica que le hacia Naruto el camino a casa se había vuelto muy rápido y entretenido al menos para uno, a un que para el otro pareciese mas bien memorizar los nombres de sus próximas víctimas de tortura o y para cuando se dieron cuenta ya habían llegado a casa.

Naruto salió del auto y alzo la vista para ver su hogar se tomo unos segundos luego saco su maletas y camino a la puerta de la casa la cual fue abierta por su madre quien tranquilamente entro, en cambio Naruto se quedo afuera unos pocos momentos.

Entro lentamente y vio el recibidor de la entrada un sentimiento de nostalgia lo había invadió _-Tadaima- se dijo así mismo_

 _-Okaeri-_ le respondió Kushina tranquilamente

Había dicho esas palabras en bajo pero al parecer Kushina le escucho, después de unos segundo Naruto le dio una sonrisa de las que el solo podía dar y nueva mente se acerco y la aprisiono en otro abrazo al cual Kushina correspondió muy felizmente.

Hoy amaneció con el cielo despejado, con una temperatura agradable, hoy era un buen día pero sobre todo era un buen día por que su hijo había vuelto, al país, a su casa, a su vida.

* * *

 **Hola aqui les traigo el capitulo 1 de esta historia, espero y les guste.**

 **Sigue siendo muy corto? si es así prometo hacerlo un poco mas largo aun que mi cabecita eche humo**

 **A y antes que se me olvide agradesco a Chicharo, Wolfexgigax, narukyubi y a diego uzumaki uchiha a un que solo sean 4 comentarios créanme que eso anima mucho... y también agradezco a todos los que siguen mi fic que aun que no sean muchos deberas me pone feliz.**

 **Pd:** **Wolfexgigax no te preocupes los somos que conquistaremos el mundo wuajajajajajajajajajajajaja**


End file.
